Missing Love
by deadlykitty
Summary: Ororon's dead... isn't he? Then why do i hear him in my head? And can he really come back? CxO


It was tearing her apart, knowing she still lived while he did not. She was alone again, until her "God" became the one she most missed.

- - - - -

Yello! Deadlykitty here with another new fanfic, my first one for The Demon Ororon. Hopefully they won't be too OOC, but in case they are I apologize in advance. Enjoy and please leave a review if you want me to update! (I require five per update. If you've read my previous works you know why I do this.)

Disclamier: I'm a fanfic writer, not the author, so no they ain't mine. This plot twist is slightly borrowed, slightly mine.

A little verification to atart with, the underlined bits were said through Chiaki's self conscious, the italicised bits are... wait, can't say that. It'll spoil the plot for you! Oh well, you know what the underlined bit is now.

- - - - -

"Chiaki! Put that down!" Lika slapped the knife out of my hand, roughly.I wasn't doing anything, really, just looking at it and the blood that dripped from my hand. The color was the same. My blood is the same color as Ororon's... so why was it his soaking the ground and not my own?

Shiro knelt down next to me, taking my bleeding hand in his, lowering his lips to the cut and licking away the dripping liquid. "You have to stop doing this Chiaki." Lucy came over carrying some bandages, looking grim.

"Do you hear us Chiaki?" she asked, sadness reaching the old woman's eyes. I could, but not really. I felt nothing, and said nothing. I had not said anything to any of them since Ororon's death. I had said nothing to any one at all, preferring to stay locked up in my world of ice. So long as I stayed quiet I could feel nothing, and I would feel the same things he did.

"It's been two weeks since it happened. How much longer can she stay like this before she fades away? She won't eat anything, and the only thing she drinks is forced down her throat." Lika said, worriedly. How long indeed. When can I join Ororon? You won't let me die. You keep me alive though I've already left inside.

In my dreamlike state I saw Shiro shake his head. "I don't know."

Lucy sighed. "If she doesn't wake up soon we won't be able to protect her any longer."

Lika sounded indignant. "What do you mean by that? We can still keep her safe!"

"Not if she stays like this, we won't. An Angel in agony's blood is like a siren to demons, and they'll be sniffing her out soon. It'll be all we can do to keep ourselves alive should they decide to attack." Shiro said, solemnly. Through my haze I could see so many emotions passing through his eyes, but I couldn't identify any of them.

Beside him, Kuro stood silently, trying hard to remain calm while clutching Gomi to him.

"_They're, right you know."_

The voice was coming from my head, but it wasn't the same one I heard before when "God" would speak to me. I hadn't heard from him since Ororon died. So why was this voice so familiar?

"_Forgotten my voice already? My, my Chiaki. I didn't realize you cared so little for me. Especially after how you acted when I died."_

"Ororon?!" I screamed out. My friends around me stopped talking and turned to look at me, startled.

"Chiaki? Chiaki, did you just speak?"

I looked at her a little confused. "Yes? Have I not been?"

"No." Lika said, going to me and holding me. I could feel her arms around me, the sensation of touch coming back.

My eyes turned to her, even though I'd had them open this entire time it was like I was seeing her for the first time. Everything that had happened to me in the past two weeks came back to me, bit by bit. I understood then, what had happened.

"Lika, Shiro..."I said, turning to face them, "Kuro, Lucy... why?"

They looked at me in confusion. "Why, what, Chiaki?" Lucy asked.

"Why does my hand hurt?"

A soft chuckle went around the room. I could hear them all, see them smiling at me, and this time I really did feel everything that was happening. Since Ororon's death I felt as though I was floating above my body, but now I was back.

- - - - -

Ok, that kind of sucks, but I wanted to get a prolouge out there explaining the feelings Chiaki held in the first couple of weeks right after ororon's death. Sorry if it was a little confusing, rushed and the like, but I promise it will get better! This is the only way I could think of to start it for now. So thanks for reading! And if you want to find out what happens next I need at least five reviews!


End file.
